7 Days To Win You Over
' ' Blurb Love is a fickle thing, and Firepaw has always been against it. Her goal in life is to be the best warrior possible, and love can only get in the way of that. But Wolfpaw, who's had a crush on Firepaw since kithood, says that he can win her over. So Firepaw offers him a deal. If he can win over her over in 7 days, she'll be his. If he can't then she'll be on her way. It seems simple, until Firepaw falls for a different tom all together. She begins to spend her time with him, and realizes what a mess she's dragged herself into. So on the 7th day, she knows she has to tell the truth. The only question is, who's heart will she be breaking? The Day Before "Hey Firepaw! Come and hunt with us!" Abandoning my vole, I jump up and race over to Tigermask and Goldstripe. Goldstripe's apprentice, Lightningpaw, stood nearby as well. "Where are we going?" I mewed. "The Silver Birch. Creamflower wants squirrel, and that's the only place we'll find them." I nodded, thinking about the cranky elder. "Alright, what are we waiting for?" The patrol raced out of camp. *'' The breeze ruffled my fur as we ran towards the birch. The warriors were talking, but it was no point in trying to eavesdrop. Not that they would talk about anything interesting anyway. We slowed down near the birch, and I started on the fresh trail of a squirrel. Moving quietly through the leaves, I stalked the ginger furred squirrel. When the squirrel stopped for a nut, I leaned back, and pounced. The squirrel tried to scurry away, but I dug my teeth into its neck, and the struggle ended. Padding back to the others, I could see that they had caught a few mice, and Lightningpaw caught a vole. I placed my squirrel on the pile. "Should we head back?" Goldstripe nodded. "Good eye for the squirrel. Creamflower will be pleased." I drop my gaze. "It was nothing." But my heart is pounding with happiness. ''I will be the best warrior possible. I will be the best! *'' "Who goes there?" I wince as the sharp mew comes into my ear. "It's just me Creamflower. I brought the squirrel you wanted." The old she-cat steps out of her nest, and I nose the prey over to her. "It's freshly caught." I mew. Creamflower sniffs the squirrel, and takes it into her nest. "This is quite a fine squirrel. Who caught it? I'll bet it was Lightningpaw." I shake my head. "No, it was me." She tilts her head. "Well, that's good work. Thank you Firepaw." I dipped my head. "Of course Creamflower." I turned, about to leave, when Creamflower mewed, "Oh, by the way, Wolfpaw is looking for you. I think you should probably go find him." Tensing, I turned back around. "Oh, okay. I'll go find him." Attempting to relax my muscles, I break into a run, and bolt out of the stifling Elder's Den. ''* I hear the river gurgling as I walk by the water. The moon has risen, and still Wolfpaw evades me. I'm starting to believe it's a lost cause, and that I should head back to camp, when suddenly a bushy gray pelt steps out of the darkness. "Hello Firepaw." He mews, yellow eyes glittering. I roll my eyes. "Wolfpaw, I don't know what you're trying to do, but quit it. I'm not interested." Dropping his gaze, the tom mews, "I'm sorry, I just..." Sighing, I mew, "Look, I'm not that kind of she-cat. I don't go wobbly in the knees when some tom looks at me. If you want that, go find Scarletpaw." Wolfpaw snaps at this. "Firepaw, why are you so intent on hurting me? Is it a crime to love you?" The words sting. "Wolfpaw, I don't do love." I lower my voice. "I'm sorry, but I don't see the world that way." Wolfpaw steps closer to me. "Maybe I can change your view on the world. Maybe I can teach you about love." I shut my eyes. "Wolfpaw, I'll make you a deal." "A deal?" He mews. I nod. "Yes, a deal. Starting tomorrow, you'll have 7 days to win me over. If you can, if you can somehow make me fall in love with you, then I'll admit I was wrong. I'll stay with you." He gapes. "Really?" "Yes, but there is a catch. If you can't win me over, you will admit defeat, and this topic won't come up again." I mew. Woflpaw leaps forward, so his nose is almost touching mine. "Deal. You'll make your choice, at the end of the last day?" I nod, and step back for the eager face. "Yes. I swear by StarClan that I'll be nothing but honest with you." His yellow eyes sparkle. "Wonderful. I'll see you tomorrow." "See you tomorrow." 6 Days To Go Early morning light shines into my eyes. With a sigh, I sit up, and shake out my fur. My best friend, Scarletpaw, yawns and streches. "Morning. The dawn patrol's already left." I jump out of my fur. "No! I was supposed to be on that! Why didn't anyone wake me?" Scarletpaw shrugs. "Moonpaw thought you'd like a bit of sleep. I'll make sure to tell her to not try anything like that again." "This is serious!" I mew. "What if there's stolen prey? Or a battle or some injury, and I'm not there to help?" Scarletpaw rolls her eyes. "Or, it could be a normal border patrol, with no skirmishes. Like always." Muttering, I walk out of the den, only to halt at the sight of a rose. "Why is that here? Some cat could trip over it, or get thorns in their paws. I'll bet it was the kits, they always mess around in-" I broke off as Scarletpaw burst into laughter. "What's so funny?" I mew. "A cat could get injured from this!" Scarletpaw rolls her eyes. "First, if the kits had put it there, you'd know. They'd be right outside the den, giggling. Second, it's just a rose. No cat's going to die from tripping over it. Last but not least, Wolfpaw put that there. He wanted you to find it." "Gah." I mew. "He's wasting his time." Scarletpaw shrugs. "You could be nice to him. There's no need to reject him." "I am nice to him! And I'm not forced to be in love with everyone I meet! You're worse than Wolfpaw himself. I'm not going to love anyone! This whole love buisness is stupid!" With that, I angrily stomped out of the den, growling at everyone who came close to me. Idiots. Can't they realize that love is just a disadvantage to be a warrior? Eventually Tigermask padded up to me. "I don't know why you're in such a bad mood, but I thought a border patrol might help you. Cinderblossom and Scarletpaw are joining us." I gulped. Scarletpaw was likely still really mad at me. But I nodded to my mentor, and we made our way to the other she-cats. As we walked by the stream, checking for CrowClan cats, I stepped in line with Scarletpaw. "I'm sorry for earlier. But you know how I feel about this whole thing." Scarletpaw nodded. "It's fine. You work in a different way than me. It's not bad. Just scary when you get mad." I sigh. "It's just... All lives end. All hearts are broken. Caring is not an advantage." Scarletpaw shivers. "That was the creepiest thing you've ever said. Why can't we care? Firepaw, you just don't make sense." I looked at my best friend. "I know I'm weird. But it's how I feel." "Alright." she says. Then we run to catch up to our mentors. ~ Category:Brighty's Stuff Category:Fanfictions